All Because Of Her
by Zashleyisthebest
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are best friends since they were born, but what happens when a new girl Gabriella ruins it and undiscovered feelings blossum? TRAILER INSIDE. Troypay
1. Trailer

**A/N Hi I hope you guys like my story, this is my first high school musical fanfic so plz be nice! Constructive criticism is allowed but plz ****NO FLAMES!!! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own High School Musical because I don't think Disney would accept my 5 bucks for exchange for High School Musical**

**TRAILER**

**They knew each other since they were in diapers...**

_Shows Sharpay watching a Christmas video from 12 years ago._

**They are the best of friends...**

"Troy please stop", Sharpay said with Troy tickling her.

"Not until you say it", Troy said. " Ok, ok, Troy Bolton is the hottest sophomore basketball player alive and no one on this earth can resist him", Sharpay said defeated.

**Even to this day, Prom awaits...**

"Are you going to the prom", Troy asked. "No, no one asked me yet", replied Sharpay bummed. "Did you get a date yet" she asked. "Nope", he replied. "Seriously, _The_Troy Bolton can't get a date for prom", she said dramatically. "Ha. Ha." Troy said sarcastically. "Wanna go with me", he asked and Sharpay shocked. "Uh, yeah ,yeah ,I'll go, um, yeah, cool, sure, ok I'm sounding like a idiot."

**One day, a new girl arrives**...

"Hi my name is Gabriella Montez, I'm new to East High, can you show me around", Gabriella said flirtatiously, playing with her hair.

**And he falls for her...**

"Would you go out with me?" Troy asked.

**But then one day, Gabriella tells Troy to pick her or Sharpay.**

"Can I have the last seat Troy?" Gabriella asked. "Sorry, but I promised my best friend Sharpay that I'll sit with her at lunch. Can't you sit with your friends?" He suggested. "Come on Troy, I'm sure she won't mind, after all she wants to be happy. Doesn't she?" Gabriella said pouting. "But I was looking forward to it because I haven't talked to her much lately, and I-", he was cut off by Gabriella's finger on his lips. " Troy, she might be your best friend, but I'm your girlfriend, and I want you to never talk to her again, so what is it? Me or her?" She said. "You", he said quietly.

**Will friendships be ruined?**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy talking when Sharpay walked up to them and said..._

"_Hi Troy", Sharpay greeted and tried to hug him but Troy didn't hug and shoved her away gently. "Okay..." Sharpay said hurt. "Don't touch my man geek!", Gabriella yelled at Sharpay. _"Ahem", Gabriella said as she nudged Troy. "Oh" he whispered under his breath. "Don't talk to me, geek, I'm not your friend!" he yelled but he instantly regretted it the second it escaped his mouth. "Fine, I never want to talk to you again! I hate you! Get out of my life jerk!" Sharpay screamed as tears fell down her cheek and then she took off her friendship bracelet Troy had given her a long time ago that she had never took off, and put it in Troy's hand roughly.

**And new feelings blossum?**

"I love you Sharpay"

"I love you too Troy"

**Starring Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows him tickling Sharpay._

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay carving 'Troy+SharpayBest Friends Forever and Ever and Ever and Ever' in a tree._

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella's arms linked with Troy's._

**Also Starring**

Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans.

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie.

And..

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth.

**All Because of Her**

**Coming to a computer monitor near you.**

**Should I continue? R&R. 10 reviews to continue.**


	2. Who needs a girlfriend when I have you?

**A/N Thank you all who reviewed!! This is the first chap. If you have any suggestions, plz PM me Oh & so sorry for the long wait. I couldn't update for like 10 days because my cousins visited us for a week and I'm having writer's block. So free cookies to all who reviewed!! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own High School Musical but wouldn't be like so cool if I did??!!**

_Italics are Troy or Sharpay's thoughts_

"TROYYYY!" Starla, Troy's mother yelled. _Oh gosh, what does that woman want? _Troy thought as he put his pillow over his head.

"5 more minutes mom!", he yelled groggily.

Just then Troy's door thrust open and in came his mom.

"Troy, wake up now! Only 2 more days till school starts and Sharpay is here", Starla said demandingly.

"Tell her to go home and come back in ten minutes", he groaned.

"Up! Now Troy!"She said sternly.

"But mom, I want to sleep", he whined.

**Troy's Pov**

"Rise and shine sleepyhead", Sharpay said as she joined my mom in my room. Somehow, when she said this, I got up quickly and took a shower because I can't wait to spend the day with her before Christmas Eve which was tomorrow.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair before I went downstairs to find Sharpay and my mom eating breakfast.

"Breakfast Troy?", my mom asked holding a plate with eggs sunny side up with delicious bacon on the side.

"Um hello, there's bacon, of course I want it", I said stating the obvious since I love bacon. I started digging in my food. "Troy, slow down", my mom said disgusted. I didn't slow down. Instead, I put more bacon and eggs on my plate. "Whoa, we wouldn't want to get fatter , would we? Even when we're already fat", teased Sharpay with a smile on her face. "I know, I guess I shouldn't eat so much anymore and start jogging 7 miles a day, can you jog with me Sharpay?", I said playing along. "Shut up! Now let's go to the park", she said lightly punching my arm.

"I can't", I said.

"Why", she said disappointed

"Because", I said annoying her.

"Because why?!" she said annoyed.

"Because you hurt my arm", I said trying to look hurt.

"I know what I could do to make all feel better wetter", she said in a baby voice and pinching my cheeks like I was a 3 year old.

After that she quickly took her glass of milk and splashed it on my face.

I slowly rubbed my eyes and opened them slowly and looked very dangerous and said "I am not going to do anything...yet".

**Sharpay's Pov**

"Whatever, let's just go", she said pulling my arm.

We started walking to the park. Then Troy started running ahead of me and yelled " Come on Shar run", he yelled. "I'm wearing flip flops", I said annoyed and pointed at my shoes.

**Normal Pov**

Then he stopped and ran over to Sharpay and jogged slowly by her side and said "Run Shar, for the first time in your life, think about our kids and me", he said holding his throat like he was in desperate need for water. But then again he was only teasing of course but you might think Troy likes Sharpay by saying that but he says those things a thousand times before but he really did love her. That's the part he doesn't know yet.

They finally arrived at the park. Their favorite park the one that they went to after they met at the hospital. "I can't wait til we start school again, we're gonna be sophomores" Troy said as they sat on a bench.

"And we also get to meet a lot of nice people, I heard that there's gonna be a lot of new kids moving here", he continued excitedly. Only to see Sharpay's face turn sad and tears were in her eyes threatening to fall.

Troy immediately saw this and became very concerned like the brother he was to Sharpay. "What's wrong", he asked concerned and pulled her closer to him, putting her on his lap. "Ok Troy, I know this might sound stupid, ridiculous, or and childish", she took a deep breath before continuing and letting a few tears fall down her smooth cheek. Troy wiped her tears off. "Remember the movie 'When We Were'", she asked looking into his deep blue eyes. He shook his head. "Well, I watching it with my sister yesterday it was about a girl and a boy named Ashley and Zac who loved each other as sister/brother and like love, but one day he met a girl named Vanessa and forgot all about Ashley and she nev, nev...", she then cried. "Sharpay, do you think that I will replace you if I had a girlfriend, I'll never forget you. I knew you longer than anybody else other then my parents, and I don't need a girlfriend. I have you", he said as he held her and let her cry on his shoulder.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sorry if it was boring but I wanted you guys to see how strong their friendship is. **

**Plz Review. **


End file.
